


Home Away From Home

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewees can just shut up about his mom's pie, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> This is ALL argentumlupine's fault. Sorry it isn't longer bb.

Frank is not homesick, exactly. He’s just irritable because he’s managed to oversleep for a week straight for his 8 am class--which he’s still a little mad at himself for enrolling in to begin with--and spilled coffee on his favorite Black Flagg t shirt, which at this point is permanently stained because he’s not managed to do laundry for three weeks--between his part-time job and all his classes, time for laundry is a luxury he can only dream about-- and he’s got this little pressure in the center of his chest that he can’t quite put his finger on what it is--almost like a _feeling_ but maybe not. He’s hoping it’s not _another_ cold. It better not be another cold. He’s _just_ gotten over the last one because the weather finally decided to be Fall all at once--going from How Is It Still This HOT to cold mornings and breezy, chilly afternoons--which resulted in his yearly Autumn Death Cold.

To top it all off, his roommate Dewees is being completely insufferable about the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday. Frank loves Dewees. Don’t get him wrong, even with the amazingly bad way his feet smell, talking in his sleep and his tendency to wander around in his underwear and cut-off, midriff baring shirts. But really, the Thanksgiving blather is _so not on._

So far, James has waxed poetic about the pumpkin pie his mom makes _every_ year without fail, the made fresh cranberry sauce with pears, the from scratch rolls and don’t even get Frank started about the turkey. Frank doesn’t even eat turkey because he’s a vegetarian, but the way James has described it, Frank would totally almost try it. None of this even begins to cover the required viewing of football and the apparent hilarious stories James’ dad tells.

But Frank’s not going to have any of this mystical food at Dewees’ home or the company. Frank isn’t even going to get his mom’s eggplant parmesan because Frank is stuck in bumfuck Missouri for the holiday at school. Plane tickets don’t exactly grow on trees and even with his part time job, Frank has barely able to afford the tickets home for Christmas. So Dewees can shut up about how awesome Thanksgiving is going to be. Frank’s just going to stay here and catch up on his laundry and pick up some extra hours down at the store and not think about how he isn’t home or how quiet his room will be without Dewees in it. 

“Come on man,” Dewees says muffled where he’s sprawled on his bed, head half underneath and searching for even more dirty socks. “It’s like a four hour drive and you haven’t even like put an extra t shirt in a bag.”

“What?” Frank asks, looking up from his reading for Chemistry. Fuck covalent bonds. Seriously. Why is this class a requirement for his major? Maybe he should just quit school and start another band. His mom couldn’t kill him for that if he’s halfway across the country and does that, right?

“Actually, just bring your dirty laundry. It’s in the bag and everything because you are stupidly organized little shit.” Dewees advises tossing several socks, a t shirt and underwear towards his open duffle bag.

“Dude, what are you even talking about?” Frank is officially confused. 

“Thanksgiving? My house? My mom is totally going to fret about you and call you too skinny. You should mentally prepare yourself.” Dewees warns. 

“I’m going to your house for Thanksgiving?” Frank doesn’t mean to sound so hopelessly confused and a little like his chest doesn’t hurt. Because seriously. How did he miss this? Of course Dewees would drag him home with him. That’s just the kind of big hearted guy Dewees is and he has no personal space, so he might literally carry Frank out of the building if Frank doesn’t get off his ass. 

“Yes.” James says emphatically. “Have you not been listening to my detailed revealings of a Dewees Thanksgiving Weekend? Because I’ve been preparing you to eat All The Things and to not do any of the homework we take with us because we’ve played Xbox the entire time and let my mom know that we’ve managed to keep ourselves alive for the first three months of college. Did I actually not say, “Hey Frankie, come the fuck home with me for Thanksgiving?”” Dewees looks genuinely perplexed.

“No, you didn’t actually say that,” Frank says. He’s pretty sure he’d have remembered such an eloquent invitation. 

“Oh. Shit. Sorry man.” Dewees grins sheepishly. “Hey Frankie, come the fuck home with me for Thanksgiving?”

“Sure. I’d really like that.” Frank agrees, smiling crookedly.

So that’s how Frank ends up traveling in James’ terrifying van for four hours and then having one of the better Thanksgivings he’s ever had. Mama Dewees does tell him that he’s too skinny and frets over him and lets him help her make rolls and breakfast the day after Thanksgiving. It’s nice. Really nice. Frank kinda feels like he won the roommate lottery.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [College 'Verse Series [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089605) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
